


Please Say You Do

by ladyofdecember



Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: Boyfriend Best Friends, Breakfast, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Series, Saturday Mornings, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: “So... we're still married?”“Yeah.”“And... you wanna be?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a cute little fic I typed up that also is kinda angsty. I got the feels rewatching the series (the last four seasons anyway) and I never liked how it just left things unresolved in the show when it ended. I mean, yes, they are going to keep living together in the house, yes they will raise Louis together but? Divorce? Really? So anyway, this takes place after the series I feel, Louis is away for just the weekend and of course, Walden sent the divorce papers many weeks back, supposedly.

After everything he'd been through, Alan could still be said to be a hopeful if not dopey kind of man. His life over the last several years had been difficult to say the least. Going through two divorces, raising his idiot son and losing his brother, the only person who seemed to ever give him a chance, life had been rough. 

Laying in the arms of Walden on a lazy saturday morning, he considered getting up quietly before the younger man awoke. He could start a breakfast, make some coffee, really do it up nice for Walden. It was too late however, as soon as he'd begun moving even slightly, the tanned, buff model's eyes snapped open and he felt himself being squeezed even tighter up against his bare chest.

"Mornin'... " he mumbled sleepily, his eyes shutting again once more.

Alan grinned into his boyfriend's muscles. "Morning... I was gonna sneak off and make you somethin' but you woke up."

"Aw, you don't have to do that."

"No, but I wanted to."

The younger man's only response was to plant kisses into his hair and snuggle in closer.

They stayed like that for a bit longer, halfway between sleep and awake, just enjoying the feel of the sheets on their skin and the way each other felt.

"Mm... let's go make coffee and food. I have emails." Walden mumbled sleepily, beginning to pull away and get up out of the bed.

Alan followed, albeit a little confused. "On saturday? Can't they wait till monday?"

"The tech world doesn't sleep Alley Cat!" was his simple reply with a grin.

...

An entire pot of coffee later, Alan was sitting at the kitchen table watching as Walden cooked them a breakfast of potatoes and roasted peppers. Since he'd been on a vegetarian kick lately, he'd become obsessed with finding recipes online and had really thrown himself into cooking. Alan would eat just about anything put in front of him so he hadn't really minded.

Plates of food in front of them, they began to dig in, taking a sip of coffee here and there to pause and really enjoy the food.

“Isn't this nice?” Alan said, grinning at his partner.

“It is!”

“Just the two of us? A little us time? I mean, I love Louis but it's nice to get a break every once in a while.”

Walden nodded, setting down his mug. “Yeah. I'm grateful to Evelyn for taking care of him for the weekend. Give us some down time.”

Soon enough though, Walden was back on his phone, scrolling through this email and that message from his office. 

“Anything interesting?” Alan asked, only slightly annoyed at the man's disconnectedness.

Walden's eyes shot up to the older man's. “Oh... I'm doin' it again. I'm on my phone instead of enjoying this nice breakfast.”

“I wasn't gonna say anything... “

“No, no! I'll put it away. Oh but wait, Billy wanted me to send him the numbers from the last update. It's on my desk, I'll-”

Alan jumped to his feet, mouthful of potato. "Oh no, please, I'll get it!"

Walden mumbled a thanks, barely looking up from his phone as he hastily typed a message back to the man.

"Uh... Wally-Bear... ? What's this?"

Walden glanced up at Alan who was holding their recently signed divorce papers. "Oh... shit."

He stood up from his seat, wiping his face with the cloth napkin and discarding it next to his plate. “That's our... that's the uh, divorce paperwork.”

The man nodded, smirking. “I know what it is, thank you. I meant, why is it still here? Why was it sitting on your desk when you were supposed to send these off weeks ago?”

Walden stuffed his hands in his pockets in an attempt to look nonchalant. “Uh... that's because I did send them, Alan! Duh! I faxed them? The lawyer got them already and filed them.”

“Oh... so, uh is it already official?”

Taking a deep breath, Walden began to look everywhere but at his boyfriend's face. There was no easy way to say this.

He glanced at Alan who had dropped his shoulders and taken on a less defensive posture. He looked at the concerned look splayed across his face and bit his lip. “Uh... that's the thing. Alan, look... I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“I... didn't send the papers to the lawyer's office.”

Alan looked perplexed. “What? Why not?”

Walden shrugged, giving up all pretense now. “I guess I... had last minute thoughts about us, about-about it.”

“But you signed the paperwork, you made me sign!”

“I know!” Walden laughed humorlessly as he didn't find anything about the current circumstances funny. “I just... I decided I guess, that it could wait a little longer. You know, we're already married, we've... we've had sex and... “

Alan glanced over the first sheet in the stack once more, at each of their signatures lined up in a row declaring a dissolving of their union. He blinked repeatedly, almost unable to believe what was happening. “So... we're still married?”

“Yeah.”

“And... you wanna be?”

Glancing up at the handsome, chiseled looking god of a man, Walden looks terrified at the question. He almost felt bad for bringing it up, almost wanted to drop the conversation. But he so desperately wanted to hear the answer come from those lips.

Walden took in a shuddering breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I wanna be. I still wanna be married to you. That's why I... that's why I couldn't turn in the paperwork. I was gonna... I thought about shredding it!”

Alan looked like he might cry as he discarded the heavy stack on to the table next to their now cold breakfast. He threw his arms around the man and to his surprise, hugged him tightly.

Walden hugged him back just as tight before whispering into the crook of his neck. “I didn't think you'd take this news so well.”

“Of course I would! I never wanted to get divorced! I... I just wanted you to be happy. And it's what you wanted-”

“I thought it was what I wanted but I... I was wrong.”

Walden pulled back from their embrace to stare deeply into his eyes. “I didn't know I could be this happy. All my life, all I wanted was to have a family, to meet someone and click with them so well and just... have everything be so easy. And I've found that with you.”

Alan began to cry ugily and threw his arms around him again. “Oh Wally-Bear!”

He snuggled into the taller man's embrace and grinned cheekily. “How 'bout we divorce ourselves from that pre-nup?”


End file.
